Kanden (Metroid)
.]] '''Kanden' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Metroid'' franchise. A lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden is one of the bounty hunters who appears in Metroid Prime Hunters. Biography Kanden was a science project, an experiment to create a so-called supersoldier. He was designed to be the ultimate life form: invincible, immortal, and relentless. However, Kanden's mind was still no more than a mere Enoema's, and therefore his brain could not withstand the complicated neural combat encoding sequences. This completely transformed his mind, leaving him as a ferocious, unbelievably powerful and dangerously unpredictable monster. Kanden escaped the research lab, killing the scientists that created him, and destroying their laboratory. Kanden then took great advantage of his strength, durability, and near-immortality by trying his hand at becoming a bounty hunter. Built with programming to hunt, fight, and destroy, he can be the ultimate supersoldier. When Kanden receives word of a powerful super-weapon in the Alimbic Cluster, Kanden sees a great advantage that he can grasp in his superhuman hands. His only goal is to become the ultimate bounty hunter, with no peers. Gameplay Kanden performs the same role as all other Hunters in single player-that is to fight Samus and rob her of whatever treasure she may have. Upon defeat, Kanden will take Samus' Octoliths, and then Samus must defeat him again in order to regain the crystals. Kanden's alternate form is the Stinglarva, which isn't much different than Samus' own Morph Ball other than in shape and weapon. Kanden forms into a small, larva type being, which is designed after the most lethal and dangerous insects in existence, and can detach his stinger, which acts as a homing missile, tracking its nearest enemy. Like with Morph Ball Bombs, by maneuvering the Stinglarva over it's own projectile's explosion, it can jump. This jump is much higher than a Morph Ball Bomb jump. Kanden's affinity weapon, the Volt Driver, is mainly electricity. Gameplay wise, the weapon is basically a power beam but with a much more powerful kick. Kanden, when his arm cannon is fully charged, releases an aerobomb that slowly follows his target (in a multiplayer fight, fire several of them and your enemy will be occupied with trying to dodge them and you can get in some damage). Upon impact with the intended victim, it disrupts the enemy hunter's visor and distorts his or her vision. With his prey disoriented, Kanden can land fast, brutal hits with the rapid fire Volt Driver. Kanden is infrequently used in Nintendo Wi-Fi, as only the most skilled of players can master his abilities and win. Multiplayer Strategies It should be noted that 2 fully charged Volt Driver shots do 112 damage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kanden appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Strangely, his trophy description states that he was supposed to be an invisible soldier, not an invincible soldier, though this is most likely a typo. Category:Metroid characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Intelligent Systems characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional insects Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:2006 introductions